


Home Sweet Home

by gingergallifreyan



Series: Giac x Fanny [5]
Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reunions, Romance, she's called frances in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Giacomo returns home early from a work trip to find a sweet surprise.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aneclipsedhabitue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/gifts).



> Based on [this prompt](http://lovelysuggestions.tumblr.com/post/174503746841/concept-i-am-baking-cookies-in-our-cozy-kitchen) from lovelysuggestions.
> 
> And my headcanon for modern!Fanny is that she works in a local bookshop. I called her Frances for modern purposes--I believe aneclipsed did that in one of her fics, and I really liked that idea.

“Frances, I’m home!” He removed his jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair and wheeled his luggage in behind him.

“Giacomo! In here!” she called from the kitchen.

He heard the mixer turn on and bounded for the small archway. “Oo! What are you making?”

She grinned and turned it off. “I was trying to get these chocolate chip cookies in before you came home as a surprise, but you’ve magically appeared a few hours ahead of schedule.”

He moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I was able to move my flight up since you told me you took the day off from work. I couldn’t wait to see you.”

She melted into his embrace. “How was it?”

“We were able to get that investment, so I’d call it a win.” He smoothed his hand over her swollen belly. “And how is the little one?”

“Keeping his mother up all night.”

“Not unlike his father, but for completely different reasons.” He dipped a finger into the dough and licked it off his fingers, waggling his brows at her.

She giggled as he ducked his head to kiss her, sharing the sugary delight with his tongue, and she hummed with delight. “I missed this.”

“Me, too.” He turned off the mixer. “Let’s get these in the oven, and then we’ll have about eight minutes on the timer, and I’m a week overdue for a good snog.”

She smiled. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

He brushed her nose with his. “Me, too.”


End file.
